Diabetes refers to a disease process derived from multiple causative factors and characterized by elevated levels of plasma glucose or hyperglycemia in the fasting state or after administration of glucose during an oral glucose tolerance test. Persistent or uncontrolled hyperglycemia is associated with increased and premature morbidity and mortality. Often abnormal glucose homeostasis is associated both directly and indirectly with alterations of the lipid, lipoprotein and apolipoprotein metabolism and other metabolic and hemodynamic disease. Therefore patients with Type 2 diabetes mellitus are at especially increased risk of macrovascular and microvascular complications, including coronary heart disease, stroke, peripheral vascular disease, hypertension, nephropathy, neuropathy, and retinopathy. Therefore, therapeutical control of glucose homeostasis, lipid metabolism and hypertension are critically important in the clinical management and treatment of diabetes mellitus.
There are two generally recognized forms of diabetes. In type 1 diabetes, or insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM), patients produce little or no insulin, the hormone which regulates glucose utilization. In type 2 diabetes, or noninsulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM), patients often have plasma insulin levels that are the same or even elevated compared to nondiabetic subjects; however, these patients have developed a resistance to the insulin stimulating effect on glucose and lipid metabolism in the main insulin-sensitive tissues, which are muscle, liver and adipose tissues, and the plasma insulin levels, while elevated, are insufficient to overcome the pronounced insulin resistance.
Insulin resistance is not primarily due to a diminished number of insulin receptors but to a post-insulin receptor binding defect that is not yet understood. This resistance to insulin responsiveness results in insufficient insulin activation of glucose uptake, oxidation and storage in muscle and inadequate insulin repression of lipolysis in adipose tissue and of glucose production and secretion in the liver.
The available treatments for type 2 diabetes, which have not changed substantially in many years, have recognized limitations. While physical exercise and reductions in dietary intake of calories will dramatically improve the diabetic condition, compliance with this treatment is very poor because of well-entrenched sedentary lifestyles and excess food consumption, especially of foods containing high amounts of saturated fat. Increasing the plasma level of insulin by administration of sulfonylureas (e.g. tolbutamide and glipizide), which stimulate the pancreatic β-cells to secrete more insulin, and/or by injection of insulin after the response to sulfonylureas fails, will result in high enough insulin concentrations to stimulate the very insulin-resistant tissues. However, dangerously low levels of plasma glucose can result from these last two treatments, and increasing insulin resistance due to the even higher plasma insulin levels can occur. The biguanides increase insulin sensitivity resulting in some correction of hyperglycemia. However, the two biguanides, phenformin and metformin, can induce lactic acidosis and nausea/diarrhea, respectively.
The glitazones (i.e. 5-benzylthiazolidine-2,4-diones) are a more recently described class of compounds with potential for a novel mode of action in ameliorating many symptoms of type 2 diabetes. These agents substantially increase insulin sensitivity in muscle, liver and adipose tissue in several animal models of type 2 diabetes resulting in partial or complete correction of the elevated plasma levels of glucose without occurrence of hypoglycemia. For a review, see Willson, T. M. et al., J. Med. Chem., 43(4) 527-550, (2000).
Disorders of lipid metabolism or dyslipidemias include various conditions characterized by abnormal concentrations of one or more lipids (i.e. cholesterol and triglycerides), and/or apolipoproteins (i.e., apolipoproteins A, B, C and E), and/or lipoproteins (i.e., the macromolecular complexes formed by the lipid and the apolipoprotein that allow lipids to circulate in blood, such as Low Density Lipoproteins (LDL), Very Low Density Lipoproteins (VLDL) and Intermediate Density Lipoproteins (IDL). Cholesterol is mostly carried in Low Density Lipoproteins (LDL), and this component is commonly known as the “bad” cholesterol because it has been shown that elevations in LDL-cholesterol correlate closely to the risk of coronary heart disease. A smaller component of cholesterol is carried in the High Density Lipoproteins (HDL) and is commonly known as the “good” cholesterol. In fact, it is known that the primary function of HDL is to accept cholesterol deposited in the arterial wall and to transport it back to the liver for disposal through the intestine. Although it is desirable to lower elevated levels of LDL cholesterol, it is also desirable to increase levels of HDL cholesterol. Generally, it has been found that increased levels of HDL are associated with lower risk for coronary heart disease (CHD). See, for example, Gordon, et al., Am. J. Med., 62, 707-714 (1977); Stampfer, et al., N. England J. Med., 325, 373-381 (1991); and Kannel, et al., Ann. Internal Med., 90, 85-91 (1979). An example of an HDL raising agent is nicotinic acid, a drug with limited utility because doses that achieve HDL raising are associated with undesirable effects, such as flushing.
Dyslipidemias were originally classified by Fredrickson according to the combination of alterations mentioned above. The Fredrickson classification includes 6 phenotypes (i.e., I, IIa, IIb, III, IV and V) with the most common being the isolated hypercholesterolemia (or type IIa) which is usually accompanied by elevated concentrations of total and LDL cholesterol. The initial treatment for hypercholesterolemia is often to modify the diet to one low in fat and cholesterol, coupled with appropriate physical exercise, followed by drug therapy when LDL-lowering goals are not met by diet and exercise alone
A second common form of dyslipidemia is the mixed or combined hyperlipidemia or type IIb and III of the Fredrickson classification. This dyslipidemia is often prevalent in patients with type 2 diabetes, obesity and the metabolic syndrome. In this dyslipidemia there are modest elevations of LDL-cholesterol, accompanied by more pronounced elevations of small dense LDL-cholesterol particles, VLDL and/or IDL (i.e., triglyceride rich lipoproteins), and total triglycerides. In addition, concentrations of HDL are often low.
Peroxisome proliferators are a structurally diverse group of compounds that when administered to rodents elicit dramatic increases in the size and number of hepatic and renal peroxisomes, as well as concomitant increases in the capacity of peroxisomes to metabolize fatty acids via increased expression of the enzymes of the beta-oxidation cycle. Compounds of this group include but are not limited to the fibrate class of lipid modulating drugs, herbicides and phthalate plasticizers. Peroxisome proliferation is also triggered by dietary or physiological factors such as a high-fat diet and cold acclimatization.
Three sub-types of peroxisome proliferator activated receptor (PPAR) have been discovered and described; they are peroxisome proliferator activated receptor alpha (PPARα), peroxisome proliferator activated receptor gamma (PPARγ) and peroxisome proliferator activated receptor delta (PPARδ). Identification of PPARα, a member of the nuclear hormone receptor superfamily activated by peroxisome proliferators, has facilitated analysis of the mechanism by which peroxisome proliferators exert their pleiotropic effects. PPARα is activated by a number of medium and long-chain fatty acids, and it is involved in stimulating β-oxidation of fatty acids. PPARα is also associated with the activity of fibrates and fatty acids in rodents and humans. Fibric acid derivatives such as clofibrate, fenofibrate, bezafibrate, ciprofibrate, beclofibrate and etofibrate, as well as gemfibrozil, each of which are PPARα ligands and/or activators, produce a substantial reduction in plasma triglycerides as well as some increase in HDL. The effects on LDL cholesterol are inconsistent and might depend upon the compound and/or the dyslipidemic phenotype. For these reasons, this class of compounds has been primarily used to treat hypertriglyceridemia (i.e., Fredrickson Type IV and V) and/or mixed hyperlipidemia.
The PPARγ receptor subtypes are involved in activating the program of adipocyte differentiation and are not involved in stimulating peroxisome proliferation in the liver. There are two known protein isoforms of PPARγ: PPARγ1 and PPARγ2 which differ only in that PPARγ2 contains an additional 28 amino acids present at the amino terminus. The DNA sequences for the human isotypes are described in Elbrecht, et al., BBRC 224;431-437 (1996). In mice, PPARγ2 is expressed specifically in fat cells. Tontonoz et al., Cell 79: 1147-1156 (1994) provide evidence to show that one physiological role of PPARγ2 is to induce adipocyte differentiation. As with other members of the nuclear hormone receptor superfamily, PPARγ2 regulates the expression of genes through interaction with other proteins and binding to hormone response elements, for example in the 5′ flanking regions of responsive genes. An example of a PPARγ2 responsive gene is the tissue-specific adipocyte P2 gene. Although peroxisome proliferators, including the fibrates and fatty acids, activate the transcriptional activity of PPAR's, only prostaglandin J2 derivatives have been identified as potential natural ligands of the PPARγ subtype, which also binds thiazolidinedione antidiabetic agents with high affinity.
The human nuclear receptor gene PPARδ (hPPARδ) has been cloned from a human osteosarcoma cell cDNA library and is fully described in A. Schmidt et al., Molecular Endocrinology, 6:1634-1641 (1992). It should be noted that PPARδ is also referred to in the literature as PPARβ and as NUC1, and each of these names refers to the same receptor; in Schmidt et al. the receptor is referred to as NUC1.
In WO96/01430, a human PPAR subtype, hNUC1B, is disclosed. The amino acid sequence of hNUC1B differs from human PPARδ (referred to therein as hNUC1) by one amino acid, i.e., alanine at position 292. Based on in vivo experiments described therein, the authors suggest that hNUC1B protein represses hPPARα and thyroid hormone receptor protein activity.
It has been disclosed in WO97/28149 that agonists of PPARδ are useful in raising HDL plasma levels. WO97/27857, 97/28115, 97/28137 and 97/27847 disclose compounds that are useful as antidiabetic, antiobesity, anti-atherosclerosis and antihyperlipidemic agents, and which may exert their effect through activation of PPARs.
It is generally believed that glitazones exert their effects by binding to the peroxisome proliferator activated receptor (PPAR) family of receptors, controlling certain transcription elements having to do with the biological entities listed above. See Hulin et al., Current Pharm. Design (1996) 2, 85-102.
A number of glitazones that are PPAR agonists have been approved for use in the treatment of diabetes. These include troglitazone, rosiglitazone and proglitazone, all of which are primarily or exclusively PPARγ agonists. Many of the newer PPAR agonists that are currently under development or are in clinical trials have dual PPARα and γ activity. These are expected to improve both insulin sensitivity and the lipid profile in patients having NIDDM.
Although glitazones are beneficial in the treatment of NIDDM, there have been some serious adverse events associated with the use of the compounds. The most serious of these has been liver toxicity, which has resulted in a number of deaths. The most serious problems have occurred using troglitazone, which was recently withdrawn from the US market due to these concerns about toxicity. Because of the problems that have occurred with the glitazones, researchers in a number of laboratories have been investigating classes of PPAR agonists that are not glitazones and do not contain 1,3-thiazolidinedione moieties.
Compounds that are not glitazones but are agonists of PPAR sub-types are expected to be useful in the treatment of diabetes and associated conditions. PPARα agonists should improve the lipid profile and alleviate dyslipidemias by reducing elevated LDL levels and elevated triglyceride levels and/or increasing HDL levels. PPARγ agonists should improve insulin sensitivity, reducing the need for insulin injections in patients with NIDDM. The role of PPARδ is less well defined.
The class of compounds described herein is novel. Structurally similar kinds of compounds have been synthesized and invesigated for other uses, particularly as angiotensin II antagonists. A few related classes of compounds have also been reported to be modulators of arichidonic acid pathways (U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,272), to activate fatty acid oxidation in rats (S. M. Rangwala et al., Chirality (1997), 9, 37-47), or to have at least some hypoglycemic activity (T. C. Asthana et al., Indian J. Chem. (1970), 8, 1086-1095, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,748,272 and 6,110,963). These classes of compounds appear to have relatively low activity or to modulate glucose metabolism by a different mechanism than the compounds described herein (e.g. PTP-1B antagonism).